Dreamknight
Part of the Myra Adventures Roleplaying Rules. (See the complete MYRA Wikia) For Gwynddor a special page should be made. Until then, ignore AD&D 2nd Edition specific rules, set 19 instead of percentile dice for strength. Deutsche Regeln finden sich hier für AD&D 2nd und hier für D&D 5e) (Treat the Sword-branch as a Paladin Kit according to Chapter 4 of the "Complete Paladin's Handbook" if you play AD&D 2nd Edition. As of March 2018 it is a work in progress and only meant for testing around Iridistra in official Myra Adventures and a second playtest will start in Arki (Aldodwereiya) on Kiomba, based on D&D 5e OGL with the Dreamknight as a new charakter class. Third group with a wide variety of Myra races will start April/May 2018 in Ashcaran (German link) on Gwynddor (German link). ((You won't need to be able to read German to play.)) - Feel free to playtest in your other campaigns and please give feedback.) Description Dreamknights or Traumritter are the oldest known order of knights in the world Myra (in older times called "Alptraumritter" - fighting Nightmares - see image right) and especially trained with sword and sorcery to fight against demons and demonkind, and the nightmares they produce. For a much longer German language description see Traumritter on MyraPedia. . * Race: Human, Elf, Half-Elf, Aegyr / On Kiomba it should be Human (exceptions possible) / On Gwynddor see below. * Alignment: Good. Most will prefer order over chaos. The Gwynddor Campaign The Gwynddor (German description) campaign (D&D5e via Text on Discord) is near the (aequatorial) Bloody Belt, that volcanic zone of former demonic chaos (millenia of the Shadowzone, until that was torn down about 550 years ago). Lots of demi-humans and rare races are possible and not necessarily frowned upon in the Dreamknight capital city of Ash'Caron, where the campaign starts. (If all players choose Parana as a first patron, the campaign will be played Myra-worldwide from day one.) See the List of Gwynddor Campaign Races if you plan non-human. Requirements for Sword or Sorcery Roll your stats according to these rules or distribute 80 points. Minimum requirements of a Paladin are valid for Dreamknights of level 5 and above. Those who do not have the required attributes can reach 1 Level less for each missing point. Those who cannot reach Level 1 as a Novice will not get any benefits from the deities and are called Aspirants. Novice For the Order of Knights/Novize branch that is * Either STR 12 for the Sword-branch of the Paladins OR INT 12 for the Sorcery-branch of the Dreamknights, if you join with a previous level of any magic user class. * CON 9 * WIS 13 * CHA 17 Minimum 6 for the other stats as a Novice, makes 65 minimum points. For Level 1, for example, STR 6, INT 12, CON 9, WIS 13, CHA 13 would suffice - for the owls, the sorcery heavy part of the Dreamknights Aspirants If you're lacking 5 or more points, you might be admitted into the order, but will not get any of the associated skills or any level of experience as a Dreamknight, rising instead in your original class. These members of the order are called Aspirants and their level progression inside the order is also counted: After rising 8 times inside the order as an Aspirant, to level 9 if you came with level 1, you can take an oath and get an enchanted ring which gives you the ability to dreamtravel (see benefits of Parana below). For the "Adventurer Guild"/Aspirant branch of the order that is * STR, INT, CON, WIS, CHA at a minimum of 9, with at least one major attribute of your (previous/current) character class at 17 Ministration Dreamknights serve no particular deity of Myra but serve the principle of light itself. The organised religion, i.e. higher priests of the philosophical idea of One God, who created the other gods, the AEne religion, is always working as superiors to Dreamknights and can always command obedience. Dreamknight governments as superiors: There are a select few coutries and states which are governed by dreamknights and have one of the master circles of the order in their center. Following these governments and their representatives is also a requirement of the order. These governments are ruled by the High Knights of the order on their continent, aswerably only to the Master Knight in the home of the order on Kaurias, and orders of an agent of the government are to be treated as orders from a superior, because ultimately they come from a High Knight. Before a Dreamknight can use a certain ability bestowed upon by one of the old gods of the Pantheon, he must perform an act of valor for a temple of the deity or visit one of the Major Temples of the deity. Thereafter, priests of that religion, if they are of a higher level than the Dreamknight, also serve as his superiors and their orders must always be followed. Contradicting orders can become quite a major restriction. Role Traveling on adventures if not on a mission by a superior or on a dream-quest, Dreamknights will aid any group of adventurers which are likely to fight demons, demonic magic or the like. Symbol Sword & Sorcery - the symbol is a sword and a magic wand, crossed. The sigil ring with this symbol is gifted to a person in level 6 and loaned to a group as a passport on longer away missions. Dreamknights who wear the typical full plate armour will probably be recognized without any further symbol. Secondary Skills Weapon proficiencies All Dreamknights will have learned- or will have to learn as soon as they are accepted into the order - the use of the longsword, in addition to a weapon of their choice. Nonweapon proficiencies All Dreamknights will have learned- or will have to learn as soon as they are accepted into the order - about the use of magic (Spellcraft), before they can enjoy the benefits of a patron deity. Dreamknights can learn nonweapon proficiences from general, fighter and mage OR priest class as if it was theirs. Armor/Equipment All Dreamknights with sufficient means or support will have (at least own, not always wear) full plate armour, with a hallmark red tassel on their helmet, a longsword and the shield with its recognizeable form. In order to get from one place to the next, Dreamknights will have a mount, usually a horse. All Dreamknights will have their sigil ring - except in the rare cases when they have given this away in order to enable safe summoning in dream state. Bonded Mount A bonded mount as other paladins can have in high levels, can be a special benefit of a Dreamknight (see "Special Benefits" below) who manages to secure Artan, the horse god, as his patron as has the "riding" non-weapon proficiency. It will be a warhorse in all but very singularly exceptional cases. Artan will demand the Dreamknight to be completely lawful by this point, which might preclude other, more freedom oriented patron deities - so some Dreamknights might want to skip this benefit until later. Special bonded mounts are possible, chances are hightened if you combine the right patron deities and have the "riding" and "arial riding" non-weapon proficiencies: * Giant Eagle would need Artan and Dondra * Giant Tiger would need Artan and Pura * Giant Owl would need Artan and Seeker * Unicorn would need Artan and Jaffna * Dragon would need Artan and Chnum and Thagoth There is no guarantee that you will get the special bonded mount you hope for - it is a gift from the gods, not your right from a bargain, after all. Charisma of 17 is needed for handling and keeping a bonded mount, Charisma of 18 is recommended for handling and keeping a special bonded mount. Special Benefits After learning the use of a longsword and about the use of magic (Spellcraft), Dreamknights, who have none of the automatic benefits of regular paladins, can go and choose one patron deity per level, which can grant one favour or ability as a special benefit each, up to a maximum number of deities equivalent to the one highest score in a Paladin's minimum requirements; often this will be Charisma. In order to gain one of the deities of light as a patron, a Dreamknight must perform a greater service for a small temple or higher priest - a Geas Quest - or make a Pilgrimage to one of the high temples - of that religion. If a Dreamknight novice has been a priest, druid, or paladin of one of these deities before becoming a Dreamknight, the novice can choose to automatically get this deity as the first patron without having to do a quest. Karcanon-campaign: Around the Green Sea, in Imperial Chalkis, Chnum and Dondra are the only large temples easily reachable. Depending on where you come from, you can start with another deity as your first patron, which has a High Temple in your home country. Each patron deity may bestow one special benefit and one special hindrance - some of them might seem mutually exclusive. Some patron deities will give you an extra bonus if you pick them as your first patron. Picking your first patron might be as important a decision as picking your character class in other campaigns. Your race and population of origin will limit your choice of first patron. Kiombael-campaign: On Kiomba, humans rule and everyone seems human. About a decade ago, the Great Druid Dorjan Mindamael, head of the Dondra religion of the continent, started ruling most of the island. Dondra thus is an obvious option. The campaign starts in Arki, the capital of Aldodwereiya on the Forseti river, where Chnum is still worshipped as the Golden Dragon, even though many would say that as a true god they only follow the One God, AEne, who created all the patrons (or at least the first of them, before they procreated). If your character comes from nearby amazon home-country Harpland, Kandy is an option, if you're a human from the plains of the warriors in the duchy of Metharia, Artan is available as first patron only. Patron deities by country and race of origin (Karcanon campaign): Standard roleplay will be with characters from the continent Karcanon and as it starts on the shores of the Green Sea ("Grünes Meer") in the heartland of the Empire of Karcanon ("Kaiserreich Karcanon" under Emporer Bofri), most characters will come from one of the populations of one of the member countries: * Taron don Umn - Elves (far away, but with a large population in the imperial city of Chalkis - Patron will be Chnum * Antharlan - Humans with ancient greek culture - Patron will be probably Chnum or Dondra, exceptions of some kinds are possible but without the support of a large temple, which makes the exceptions exceptionally hard to play. In short: you will be *allowed* to play a character with a different religious preference from this dominant regional culture, but it will be no fun. * Silur - Humans - Patron will be Dena, except if your social status is over 60, then Chnum * Gorgonya - Humans with western european medieval culture - Patron will be Chnum * Am'y Syrren - Human female Amazons, while not belonging to the Empire, they are close allies, through their former queen, who was a consort and companion of the emporer until his marriage - No large temple support, small temple of Kandy, Seeker, Jaffna, Dena, and a few others. * Borgon Dyl - Black skinned human race with fair-skinned slaves and claims to a deity as their ancestors - deity Borgon (males) or Keiiris/'Dena' (females), or Norytton (for the black-skinned islanders from Orgareena) or Chnum, for the fair-skinned folk of the border provinces. * Thumgal - Fair-skinned human pirates and rangers - Not formally a part of the Empire, but close in region. State religions are Dondra and Chnum. * Karanadoor - Humans, mostly fair-skinned soldiers of fortune - Not formally a part of the Empire, but the Emporer is know to employ the mercenaries from here regularly. Dondra and Artan (as Gondur). Patron deities by country of origin (Getting started in the Kiomba campaign): Kiomba's main land consists of three countries. Predominant is the belief that there is one God (with a capital G) only, called AEne, who created the first While you can start with about any patron deity from the list below (in its mainstream form), getting a new patron after that is not as easy as just walking up to the next High Priest's temple (except if your second choice is Dondra or Chnum-Aro), so choose your first patron well. * Harpland offers a religious background of Kandy - if the hunter goddess of amazons is your thing, and falcons your favourite bird, Harpland will be your homeland. * Mallrowija is ruled by the druids of the eagle, who follow Dondra, the god of weather and wind, the war-like patron of freedom, of druids in nature and of jolly pirates elsewhere in the world. If Dondra is your thing, Mallrowija will be your homeland. * Aldodwereiya is about the one God - worhipping the light, manifest in the sun of light, Aro, and the Golden Dragon of Chnum (so if you worship Chnum, this is definitely your homeland). If Artan is supposed to be your starting point, you're home is the duchy Metharia in this country, if you're about the circle of life and death and this idea of the patron Anur, your duchy is Ysanta. All other characters - and followers of all other patrons in the Kiomba campaign - will simply start as being born and raised in and about Arki, the capital of Aldodwereiya on the river Forseti, where the campaign starts, getting their patron the following way: ---- Religions and their benefits by deity Part 1 Listed below are permanent favours - as permanent as the Dreamknight stays within the favour of the patron deity (loose grace, loose, the bonus, atonement possible as per rules). Dreamknights can call upon their patrons for temporal graces (fitting their aspects) IF (and only if) it is for the benefit of the order and/or religion, not for personal benefit, but even then those are extremely rarely granted. ''(1% chance per year cumulative, try up to once a year. Luck is not applicable here.) * Chnum will give you divine grace (a bonus equal to your charisma bonus on all saving throws), an aura of good, protection from evil, once per day a daylight spell of 60" radius, once per day protection from evil 10" radius. / If he is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on your hitpoints per level, and on Karcanon you can be an high elf from Taron don Umn or a human from most of the countries. Bonus: Large temples for support are basically in every country. (Divine grace increases your chance for temporal grace from any other patron deity but Chnum by 1%, if Chnum is your first patron by another 1% and another try per year.) * Dondra will give you an aura of courage and make you immune to fear, it will help those in a 8 feet radius of the conscious Dreamknight with a +8 bonus on morale for saving throws against fear effects. / As the trickster among the gods, Dondra will allow you to progress as a Fox (see below), a multiclass dreamknight/rogue character, if you pick him have been a rogue before or he is your first choice. If he is your first choice, you get an extra "Shillelagh" per day+level, and on Karcanon you will be a human from the greek-oriented human cultures of Antharlan, Thumgal or the mercenary-state of Karanadoor * Artan will give you a bonded mount (as Paladins get in higher levels) from the moment you take him as a patron deity and you have learned "riding" as a proficiency and have reached level 5, but you can call on another one 5 years later at the earliest. / If he is your first choice, you can cast a protection from chaos per level/day and get horseriding as an extra skill; your bonded mount might then appear in the first five levels already. on Karcanon you will be a human (former) mercenary from Karanadoor. * Dena will give you divine health, that is immunity to all diseases, including black magical ones. Once per day you can either "detect lies" or cast a "zone of truth" within 10 feet, in which noone can lie. 1/week you can "cure poison"./ If Dena is your first choice, you can cure wounds on yourself, 1d6 per 5 levels, and on Karcanon you'll be a fair-skinned Silurian, from black-skinned Borgon Dyl or one of the greenish looking Amazons of Am'y Syrren. * Kandy will give you an added 1d4 on your constitution (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) and once per day the ability to "endure the elements" (withstand cold or heat) / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon you'll be one of the greenish looking Amazons of Am'y Syrren. * Jaffna will give you an added 1d4 on your charisma (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) and once per day the abilty to "bless water" (make holy water) or purify water / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon you'll be one of the greenish looking Amazons of Am'y Syrren, or one of the elvish minority from Taron don Umn, who will need to find a path to Am'y Syrren for future support. * Borgon will give you an added 1d4 on your strength (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; if you had 18 before, roll d100) / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon you'll be one of the black-skinned humans from Borgon Dyl. * Norytton will give you an added +1 on a stat of your choice (up to a maximum of 18 for humans), if you are lacking full dreamknight stats in some way, it will always go there with a maximum of +2 to a lacking stat. Norytton will also give you the ability to swim (even if you have no skill points left for that). In situations where you would otherwise drown, a successfull roll against Luck will save you. / If Norytton is your first choice, you get an extra extra +5 (as if your weapon was a magic+5 weapon) against deep sea creatures and an extra +1 on a random lacking stat (and an extra 2 skill points if no stat is lacking; and on Karcanon you will probably be a black skinned human from Borgon Dyl. Exceptions can be made for Sea-Elves from Morassan and fair-skinned humans from Tronja, both have fought with the Emperor 412/413 n.P. Religions and their benefits by deity - Part 2 * Anur will give you the ability to turn undead, demons and devils like a priest of level (your level-5)x2, with a chance of (number of years you have him as patron)% to turn as a priest of your own level. A Dreamknight of lv.6 can always turn like a lv 2 priest, Lv7 like Lv4 priest, Lv8 like Lv6 priest (catching up with the normal Paladin) and from Lv9 like Lv8 priest, later better than priests (he will have to face Demons by then and need that) / If this deity is your choice as first patron, you can always turn undead like a 1st level priest in Level 1-5. Additionally, on Karcanon your character is a brown-skinned human from the far-away Zun desert of Kezunsea, probably from Zertanien. * Grewia will give you a bonus on your wisdom and intelligence, +2 on the lower and +1 on the higher, up to a maximum of 17 for humans, or +4 if one is under 9 on this one value (+1 on one if both had been 17 before). Additionally she gives you the chance to befriend any cat of less than a third your weight, (qv Animal Friendship as per the Druid Spell) and to speak with cats if your intelligence, wisdom or charisma is 18 or higher. Once a week you can direct a moon beam (as per Lv5 priest spell), once a month you can use a pool of water for a vision (as per Lv4 priest spell) * Horcan will give you 1-2 on dexterity (up to a maximum of 17 for humans) plus the ability to make a sanctuary (as per priest spell) 1/day, slow poison 1/day, precognition 1/week, prophecy 1/month, and speak with dead OR windwalking 1/year. * Norto will give you the ability to recognize fools gold (automatic), and counterfeit money (wisdom roll once per day), he gives you the abilty of the convincing deal once per week: If you offer something fair, your opponent will accept it, if you manage your Charisma roll. Additionally you can lower water OR part water OR breathe in water OR calm the sea once per month. When you take him as a patron he will offer you a fair deal: you can switch 1d4 of stats on a 1:1 base, this moment only. Only if you take him as a first patron, he gives you the abilities to navigate at sea and to appraise goods, plus anti-chaos: Lv1 protection from chaos (needs Wis13, gives +2 AC/saves against chaos creatures and spells), Lv6 Magic circle of protection against chaos (needs Int+Wis+Cha 39, gives 10ft radius), Lv12 Dispel Chaos (needs Str+Int+Wis+Cha 52, gives +4 bonus against attacks by chaotic creatures) * Orphal will give you 1-2 on dexterity (for better dancing) (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) and the ability to learn one musical instrtument (including a singing voice) even if you have no skill points left, he will give you the ability to get drunk only when you want it (immunity to alcohol), additionally you get the chance to transform water to wine in the amount of 1 cup per Lv once per day. (Chance = fails if you fail a Charisma roll), once per week you can charm persons (as per priest spell) If you pick Orphal as first patron, you get the option to choose becoming a Faun (see below), you can continue to advance as a bard, 1lv below your dreamknight level. * Pura will give you an added 1d6 on your luck (an extra 3d6 attribute for roleplay on Myra) (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) / The extra luck can not be used for enhancing divine graces / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon your character is a brown-skinned human from the far-away Zun desert of Kezunsea, probably from Zertanien. * Seeker will give you an extra skill point for abilities, and the ability to Detect Evil (up to 18m radius). If you have been a Magic User before becoming a dreamknight, or if you take Seeker as your first patron, he will grant you the option to become an Owl (see below), the ability to advance in levels both as a paladin and as a magic user, as long as your magic user level is at least one below your dreamknight level. If you have no Magic User background and do not take him as the first patron, he will not grant you advances in magic, but he will instead grant you a second extra skill point at level 5 and a third at level 9. / If this deity is your choice as first patron, on Karcanon your character is a brown-skinned human from the far-away Zun desert of Kezunsea, probably from Zertanien. You could also be a greenish looking female Amazon warrior from Am'y Syrren, but you would be far away from a large temple then. * Thagoth will give you an added 1d4 on your intelligence (up to a maximum of 17 for humans; gives +1 if you had 17 before) / If this deity is your first choice, you get an extra +1 on the stat (up to a maximum of 18), on Karcanon your character is a brown-skinned human from the far-away Zun desert of Kezunsea, probably from Zertanien. * Zamnait will give you healing hands (lay on hands, limited to once/day/target, including self), which also works as "burning hands" on Undead. If you already can do magic spells, he gives you an extra 1st Level spell per day, plus one 2nd Level spell if your intelligence is 15 or above, plus one 3rd Level spell if your intelligence is 18 or above. / If this deity is your choice as first patron, on Karcanon your character is a bronze-skinned human from the far-away country of Encebol, with an aztec-like culture. * Parana will give you an added 1d4 on your hit point rolls (up to a maximum of 4 including const.bonus for humans), and the skill to Dreamtravel plus the ability (1) to remove disease 1/week per full 3 levels and (2) to cure wounds 2d8 +1/level -or- cure deafness/blindness -or- cure paralysis if the Dreamknight 1/day per full 6 levels, and (3) to restore level/attributes from drain spells, 1/month per full 12 levels / If this deity is your choice as first patron, you get 1/day cure light wounds 1d8 extra and you can opt for becoming a Dove (see below) On Karcanon, your character is a fair-skinned human from the far-away country of light, Athanesia on Kezunsea, which was home of the dreamknights but is occupied by mercenaries for some years now. Rare would be fair-skinned humans from Tronja, who have fought with the Emporer 412/413 n.P. Special Hindrances * Anur will ask you to bury all dead and burn all undead after any fight, and fight any undead you can find. * Artan will demand you to be completely lawful, so your alignment needs to be LG from the moment you take him as a patron deity. * Borgon will demand you to (1) fight and if possible kill any werewolf on sight (2) attack and destroy to rubble any temple of Pottundy or Marlilith (3) instigate and join any war on lawful evil governments * Chnum will demand you to donate 1/5 of all you earn, find or otherwise get to him, in any of his temples. If there is none within reach, he expects you to found and fund one. This is regardless of what you give to other religions, your king&country or a charity of your choice. * Dena will demand you to stop lying. You can sidestep the truth if necessary, but you can not tell any outright lie. * Dondra will demand you to free any slaves you see. If by force or by buying and then freeing them is none of his concern. * Horcan will demand that will he brings the souls of fallen comrades to the doors of death, you bring the body home for proper burial. Depending on your level of piety and diligence this can meand just bringing the bodies of fallen Dreamknights back to the fortress of dreamknights - or preserving the bodies of Dreamknights and henchmen who fell fighting on your side to bring them to their ancestral home. * Kandy will demand you to not amass a fortune. You can only keep modest sustainable means for yourself and have to donate the rest to your good religion temples. * Jaffna will demand you to keep your purity and keep sexual abstinence if you are single or keep love and its practice inside your relationship if you are married. Mendoria means you can ever only have one single love in your life. Wait for that. * Pura will demand you to help all those less lucky than you and give them money if you have any, to loose at luck-based games if you play them at all, and to assist any midwife who asks you for help. * Seeker will usually only take you if you have been a Magic User before and/or pick him as a first patron, in order to become one. He will favour those at least, even if he might accept others who have successfully fought their first demon. Seeker will demand you to learn Spellcraft (Knowledge of the arcana), History (Knowledge of history), Religion (Knowledge of religions) and Knowledge of the Planes after you have him as a patron, in that order, disregarding any other skills, as soon as you have the skill points to do so. * Thagoth will demand you to keep no more than a maximum of ten magic or holy items (up to a bonus of +10 on your equipment, that would also put the limit on one +1 and three +3 or on two +5 items). * Zamnait will demand you to (1) learn Spellcraft as a skill before he accepts to be your (not first) patron (gives it to you if he is your first, regardless of skill points) and (2) heal all humans after a fight, regardless of which side they were fighting on. As all Dreamknights are required to learn spellcraft anyway, in order to understand the magic of demons, most start with Zamnait as a patron deity, if they have the choice. * Parana will demand you to kill no humans and the like on purpose and to show (and get your group to show) mercy against all humans, demihumans and humanoids whenever possible. Your healing shall be applied to all humans and demihumans. As this seems impossible within the normal adventuring experience of Dreamknights who are still far from challenging demons to duels, most Dreamknights skip this patron deity until they are in the highest levels. Multiclassing as a Dreamknight: Specific Patrons allow certain multiclassing, which you can opt for, if you pick this as your first patron deity. Experience is halved, you advance automatically to a secondary class level one level below your level as dreamknight: **"Owls" with patron deity Seeker: Dreamknight-Wizards **"Foxes" with patron deity Dondra: Dreamknight Rogues **"Doves" with patron deity Parana: Dreamknight Priests for Healing **"Fauns" with Patron deity Orphal: Dreamknight Bards Category:Myra Category:AD&D Category:Dungeons&Dragons Category:D&D Category:D20